This invention relates generally to a rack for assisting in organizing various articles in a cabinet such as a pantry, a lower kitchen cabinet or other cabinet having a bottom wall and a front opening. The invention relates more particularly to a rack comprising a generally rectangular window-like frame having upright front and rear frame members which carry hangers for supporting various types of article holders such as baskets, shelves and the like.
The present rack is adapted to be moved into and out of the cabinet between stored and accessible positions. When the rack is pulled outwardly to its accessible position, substantially the entire rack is located outside of the cabinet so that easy access can be gained to the articles in the holders.